Os dias vão
by May Pattz
Summary: One Shot baseada na música os dias vão de Maria Cecilia e Rodolfo.Leiam a fic a história ta melhor do que o resumo.


**Os dias vão –Maria Cecília e Rodolfo**

_Te perdi,__  
__Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu__  
__Só me dei conta quando o dia amanheceu__  
__Eu acordei, olhei pro lado e não te vi__  
__Abandonado, triste num canto pensando na gente__  
__A culpa é minha,__  
__Podia ser diferente__  
__Não dei valor e agora sei que te perdi_

_Os dias vão e é só saudade de você no coração__  
__O telefone que não sai da minha mão__  
__Eu conto as horas pra voce voltar pra mim__  
__Vou te amar,__  
__Não importa o quanto eu tenha que esperar__  
__Deixei a porta aberta pra você entrar de novo aqui,__  
__No meu coração_

Edward Pov

Sabia que havia magoado ela mais uma vez,como eu podia ser tão tolo magoar justamente a mulher que mais amei na minha vida e ainda por cima por um ciúmes estou eu sentado sozinho na nossa sala com o telefone na minha mãe tomando coragem para ligar para ela.

Como eu podia ser tão tolo?Bella nunca havia me dado motivos para eu desconfiar que ela estava me traindo com o seu amigo de infância Jacob Black, ela sempre se mostrou gostar de mim e ainda por cima sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei.

Faz exatamente dois que não tenho noticias dela o meu coração está quebrado e amargurado pela culpa,eu não era bom o suficiente pra ela e ela estava certa de ter ido embora eu nunca fui um marido presente e mesmo assim ela nunca me cobrou nada e ao invés de ter gratidão por ela, eu a acusei de traição.

Fazia tempos que eu e Bella não conversávamos sobre o nosso futuro,devido a minha ausência que era causada pelo meu trabalho,o qual me deixava famoso mais me fazia perder pessoas importantes e momentos.

De que me valeria sucesso se eu não havia ninguém para compartilhá-lo ,apesar de que antes de eu acusar minha amada ela disse que tinha que me contar uma noticia muito boa ,eu era um burro !Como eu pude perder a única mulher que fizera meu coração bater mais rápido e que me ensinara a amar?

O telefone que estava na minha mão começou a tocar e eu queria muito que fosse ela para lhe pedir desculpas e fazer dela minha mulher novamente,dizer o quanto fui estúpido,mas minhas esperanças fora em vão,pois ela não estava me ligando e sim Alice.

-Edward você realmente ama a Bella?-perguntou ela desesperada.

-Amo!Por que?- falei preocupado.

-Se você a ama ,corra agora para o aeroporto e impeça ela de voltar para Forks!-disse ela gritando.

No mesmo instante em que ela disse isso o telefone cai de minhas mão e eu comecei a ficar desesperado,eu não podia permitir que ela fosse as chaves do carro e dirigi o mais rápido que pude,não estava nem um pouco preocupado com multas ou policiais eu só queria minha Bella de volta,nos meus braços de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído.

Corri diretamente para a sala de embarque e perguntei pelo nome dela,foi quando eu a avistei sentada em uma das poltronas olhando par seus pés,corri imediatamente em sua direção,não pensei em mais nada além de implorar pelo seu perdão.

-Bella meu amor não vai!Me desculpe pelas coisas que lhe falei,eu fui um idiota ,me perdoa por favor?- falei sentando ao seu lado e levantando o seu rosto para que ela olhasse pra mim.

-Edward eu nunca seria capaz de te trair,nunca te cobrei nada pois sabia que você estava apenas tentando crescer no seu emprego e não conversava com você porque sabia que você já tinha preocupações demais.-disse ela dando uma pausa e me olhando nos olhos.-Jacob foi na nossa casa porque eu queria lhe contar uma coisa e pedia pra ele preparar para você uma surpresa,mas quando você viu ele me abraçando você começou a gritar e a quase bater no Jacob e falando como eu era capaz de te trair.-disse ela derramando lágrimas.

-Meu amor eu sei que fui um idiota mais me perdoa,todos os dias que passamos separados serviram para mim perceber que eu não sou nada sem você ,que sem você não faz sentido o meu sucesso nem o dinheiro e que a única coisa importante que tinha na vida era você.-disse a abraçando.

-Edward eu juro que tentei embarcar naquele avião,mas por mais que tivesse chateada com você eu consegui,pelo simples fato de te amar eu aceito suas desculpas .-disse ela me abraçando.

-Bella eu te amo.-disse a beijando.

-Edward vou te falar o que iria dizer naquele dia antes de tudo aquilo eu to grávida.- não agüentei de felicidade levantei e peguei ela em meu braços e comecei a dizer que eu iria ser Pai!

-E eu pedi ajuda pro Jacob instalar o telão para te mostrar o ultrassom.-disse ela me olhando.

-Desculpa meu amor,espera um instante vou fazer uma coisa para me redimir-disse para ela.

-O que?

-Isso,BELLA EU TE AMO,QUER SER NOVAMENTE MINHA MULHER?-gritei para o aeroporto inteiro ouvir.

-SIM!-disse ela enquanto a agarrava em meus braços e rodopiava.

Todos os passageiros do lugar começaram a bater palmas e foi naquele instante que percebi que o único sentido de ter as coisas é ter com que dividi-las e eu sabia que a única pessoa com quem queria compartilhar era com Bella

The End

N/A:Deixe uma review se gostou dessa One Shot,milhares de beijos.


End file.
